


Basorexia

by EmmyGracey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Mandalorian Culture, Mutual Pining, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: The second time he visited Sorgan he didn't have time to see her.After the events on Nevarro, he was going to make time.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> Basorexia (n.): The sudden urge to kiss someone.

Din Djarin boarded the _Razor Crest_ with the Child in tow. He entered the cockpit and placed the Child in his own seat beside him. “Before we start to look for your family, little one, I want to stop somewhere.” The Child looked up at his new father with his wide, dark eyes, gumming the mythosaur skull necklace in a silent response.

Din chuckled softly and turned back to the controls of his ship to punch in the coordinates for Sorgan.

The green of the planet came into view as they exited hyperspace.

When Din had returned last to Sorgan to recruit Cara Dune, he had wanted to stop back at the village. He wanted to check on Omera and let the Child play with Winta and the other children but there had been no time.

Granted, there wasn’t much time now, but he wanted to make time for this visit before their search started.

He landed the _Crest_ a few hundred meters from Omera’s village and stood from the pilot’s seat to pick up the Child, deciding he’d carry him down this time.

The sun was high; it was early afternoon by the looks of it through his visor as he walked down the gangway. He turned to lock up the ship before he walked to the village. It didn’t take long before the pools and huts came into view. As they approached, the Child’s ears perked up at the sound of the villagers.

Din saw Winta look up at him before turning and running away from him shouting “mom!” and “he’s back!” as she went. Din smiled under his helmet.

Villagers waved as he walked past them, and children jumped excitedly when they spotted the Child in his arms. The Child waved back to the children happily.

Winta returned from inside a hut dragging her mother behind her by the hand. Omera hadn’t looked up yet, but he could tell by her expression that she did not entirely believe her daughter’s words. But when she did eventually look up and saw the shine of his beskar, she smiled.

She really was beautiful.

“Hello again,” she greeted.

“Hello,” Din responded and set the Child down so he could play with Winta and the other children.

“I didn’t expect to see you again,” Omera whispered once the kids had disappeared. “But I’m glad. I’m so glad.”

Din felt his cheeks heat up beneath his helmet. “So am I.” He grasped her hand gently. “But I’m afraid we cannot stay for long. Uhh, may we speak somewhere more private?”

“Absolutely,” Omera agreed and they walked toward her hut, hands at their sides. She invited him into her quaint, but warm, home and asked him to take a seat. He obliged and watched as she walked into her small kitchen to pour two cups of spotchka. When she returned, she held out a glass for him before she realized what she was doing. “Oh. I don’t know why I- I’m sorry.”

Din accepted the glass anyway. “Thank you.”

Omera was slightly embarrassed by her gaffe but shook it off and sat in a seat across from him. “What did you want to talk about?” She kindly prompted him.

Din wasn’t sure where to start, really. “Um,” he stumbled over his words. “Well, some things have happened recently. Some bad things I don’t want to follow me here to hurt you.” Her cheeks darkened at his admission. “That’s why we can’t stay,” Din finished, his voice heavy with emotion, just like it had been the last time he had to leave.

“He’s – the child – he’s not biologically mine, you see. I’m going to start searching for his family for him. That’s where we’re headed once we leave.”

Omera nodded at him. “I will admit, I’m not surprised that you’re different species. The height and all. But just going by the way you care for him it’d be hard to guess you’re not blood.”

Din chuckled. She could see his shoulders move from the action as well as hear it. A light, hearty sound that she’d like to hear more often.

“We are a clan of two until I find his family.” Din pointed to the new signet on his right shoulder. She stood and moved to sit beside him to get a better view of it. Her fingers delicately traced the image of the mudhorn, lingering on the metalwork.

“How does that make you feel?” Omera asked. “Looking for someone else to take him?”

Din remained silent. That told Omera all that she needed to know.

“I was a foundling,” he said after gathering his thoughts, “because my family perished. He’s a foundling too, but he could still have a family out there. It’s only right that I look for them.”

Omera gently took his gloved hand. “I see where you’re coming from. I’m sure he’d be welcomed happily. But you’ll still miss him. Love him.”

He didn’t hesitate, “I will.”

Din squeezed her hand and leaned his helmeted head against her forehead. She enjoyed the action, but Din was sure she didn’t know what it was, that it was called a _kov’nyn._ A Keldabe _kiss_.

“I’ll miss you both,” Omera whispered. Din just nodded against her head.

////

Winta and the Child came to the hut later that evening. Omera fixed a light dinner for them all. Din ate in the living area for privacy while the Child ate with the girls in the small kitchen. After the meal, Omera put the two children to bed in Winta’s room. Din waved at them before Omera shut the door. He knew they’d be safe.

Once the children were asleep, the only sounds in the night were the small fire in the hut, insects outside the window, and then a soft knock against the wall. Omera’s voice was quiet, “is your helmet on?” He had had a drink before she left the room, she wanted to be sure.

“Yes.”

At his words, Omera entered the room. “I’m sorry we couldn’t put you up in the barn again. A few of our grinjers just gave birth, there isn’t any room.”

Din shook his head. “Don’t apologize, it’s all right. Thank you for your hospitality, letting the Child and I stay here for the night.”

“You’re welcome. Are…” She paused. “Are you sure you have to leave at dawn?” Disappointment was evident in her voice.

“Yes.” Din’s disappointment paralleled hers. “To keep the Child safe and to keep _you_ safe, we have to leave early.” He tentatively reached out a hand to caress Omera’s cheek tenderly. Her eyes closed at his touch. She understood his decision. “Would you and Winta come see us off?”

Omera looked up at him. “Of course.”

Din placed his forehead against hers again. “Do you trust me?”

“I do,” she answered instantly.

He moved slowly away from her to glance around the room. He spotted a small piece of fabric on an end table. Perfect.

He retrieved it and went back to her. He rolled up the cloth and tied it around her head, over her eyes.

“Omera, can you see anything?”

“No,” she truthfully assured.

At her response, he gently grabbed both of her hands and moved them to his helmet. Omera gasped lightly at the feel of the cool metal against her fingers. She was in awe. The implications here, what he was allowing her to do… “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” he breathed.

With Din’s reassurance, she carefully pulled off his helmet, feeling the heft of the beskar in her hands. He took it from her and set it on a chair beside them.

She ran her fingers over his face. She traced his eyebrows, the curve of his nose, and his soft cheeks before her hands went to his hair. She broke out in a grin.

She didn’t know, but Din was smiling back at her. “Omera,” he sighed. She could feel his breath against her face, relishing that she could hear his voice clearly for the first time without his helmet.

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Din placed his hands on her waist and leaned down to cover her soft lips with his own. The kiss was chaste, but it lingered. Omera kept one hand in his hair and moved the other to the back of his neck, feeling the short hairs there. Then she moved both hands down to settle on his chest plate.

Din pulled away from her lips slowly to kiss her forehead, each of her cheeks, and then her lips again before he reached for his helmet. He stared at it before he wiped away a stray tear rolling down his face and placed it back on his head. He sniffled, and Omera could tell by the distinct muffle that it was through the beskar.

He begrudgingly untied the cloth around her eyes, and she was unsurprised to be met by the dark of his visor staring down at her. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, cold armor and all, and she breathed out, “no, thank _you._ ”

////

Dawn arrived too early for the both of them.

Din and Omera had stayed awake all night discussing everything and nothing; they just listened to the sound of each other’s voices and the breathing of their sleeping children in the other room. A few tears had been wiped away during the night and Din had removed his gloves so they could hold hands without a barrier between their skin.

As they watched the sky lighten Din turned his helmeted head toward Omera, and she looked back at him. It was time.

They stood to wake up Winta and the Child so they could walk together to the _Razor Crest._

Din remotely lowered the gangway of the ship as they approached and said goodbye to Winta before she carried the Child onto it. Omera and Din had a moment alone. “Thank you again, Omera.”

“You’re welcome-”

“Din,” he whispered. “My name is Din.”

Omera’s eyes widened in delight at learning his name. She hugged him again and held on for as long as she could. “You’re welcome… Din,” she whispered against his shoulder, testing out his name. She liked the way it felt against her lips.

He took her hands and squeezed them. “Goodbye Omera.”

She moved her head to place a kiss on his helmet. “Goodbye Din.”

He let go of her hands when he heard Winta emerging from the ship behind them. “I’ll come back to you. I will.”

Omera nodded, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She gave him a watery smile before he turned around to board the _Crest._ A tear fell down his cheek beneath his helmet _._

He walked up the gangway and Winta passed him, running to embrace her mother tightly. He turned toward them one more time before retracting the gangway to the ship. He caught sight of their sad smiles and solemn waves before the door closed.

Din took a deep, shaky breath. He spotted the Child on the ground looking up at him. Din picked him up and they entered the cockpit together. “Okay kid, let’s start this search.”

Din put the Child in his seat and sat in the pilot’s chair. They lifted off above the trees toward the stars and left Sorgan behind them.

Hopefully, it wouldn’t be too long until they were back. 

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as Omera and Din met in Sanctuary I was in love. There was so much longing I couldn't help but ship them, his voice breaking, his body language, so good. When Din went back to get Cara I was hoping they'd mention Omera, but no such luck. Oh well, I'll do it. :) I do hope we'll see her again someday in future seasons.
> 
> And I know that Din doesn't know that Gideon's alive, but I still feel like he'd not want to stick around just in case.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
